Reborn Sentinels
It was long ago that an expedition to the world of Blue Star by the Star Shard Guilds first Headmaster Astralagi led to the discovery of the forgotten island of Maeridross. During Astralagi's expedition, he and his team met and inspired a youth by the name of Alastair Duncan Silvermist. The boy learned many of the enchanting stories of far off places and heroic adventures that had befallen Asralagi's ancestors so many years ago. Years later he discovered the Island of Maeridross himself, following in Astralagi's footprints. It was there he decided, fed up with the way the world was being run, that the Sentinels needed to be reborn. Currently the sentinels exist as a very small band. #"Force Fist" Alastair Duncan Silvermist: The captain of the new Silvermist Sentinel Pirates. He has eaten the Dou Dou no Mi and his affiliation with an old "forgotten" age of history has garnered him a bounty of 65,000,000. He is capable of using motion itself as a weapon being able to absorb, manipulate, and release kinetic energy. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" He was pitted against Hody Jones who he quickly and easily defeated even in the water. ##His strongest attack thus far is Ultimate Ipact Devastation. A technique that absorbes the kinetic energy of all surrounding object bringing the surrounding world to Absolute Zero, then firing the consentrated kinetic energy from his fists, this can easily shatter the guard of well versed logia and busoshoku haki users. This however takes a huge toll on him. After the attack is finished the kinetic energy returns to the world and it seems as though time had stopped. #"Fish Merchant" Derek Myser: The crews second in command and acting Doctor, Navigator, and cook. On his home island he was in fact a Fish Merchant. He also used the powers of his Shio Shio no Mi to help and guard his village in times off strife and attack. He decided to join the crew for an overall thrill and sense of justice and adventure. He has no bounty as of yet. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" he was pitted against Hyouzou. Hyouzou was unable to either cut or poison Derek resulting in his defeat ##His strongest attack thus far is Spiral Salt Storm, in which he fervently churns his salt body and rockets upward toward a foe. The whirling salt begins to severley dehydrate the foe and turn them to salt, finally the force of Dereks body is too much for the enemy's body to withstand and he pireces the enemies body breaking them to salty bits. It's a gruesom technique saved for people who truly deserve no other fate. #"Sticky Fingers" Duke Canon: First shipwright of the Silvermist Sentinels. He ate of the Guru Guru no MI became a Glue Glue Man. He has a bounty of 56,000,000. He is arrogant and obnoxious. A former thief an ne'er-do-well. Despite his high bounty his combat abilities are subpar. ##In the opening shirt story "Reborn Sentinels" He was pitted against Van Der Decken who he defeated with the overuse of his Guru Guru no Mi. ##His strongest echnique this far is BluRed, where he uses Blue Glue to crate a blue glowing liquid wwhich covers large areas quickly becuase of it's high viscosity, he then uses Red Activator to solidify the whole of the blue glue instantly sticking whatever is covered in blue glue in place #"Law Breaker" Johnathan Marshel: The fourth member of the group so far and acting shipwright. Known as "Law Breaker" because of the Cube Cube Fruit he ate, it's affect on the surrounding environment seems to defy the laws of nature. The Paramecia fruit alows him to "repixel" the world around him into meter long blocks of basic matter which he can generate and manipulate at will. While in the range of his powers certain laws of nature do not apply, like gravity, unless he wills it. He was a former marine. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" he was pitted against Daruma who he trapped in an inescapable box which soon after detonated resulting in darumas defeat. ##His strongest and signature attack thus far is Bedrock Lock. By waving his hands while in his Cube World he can "repixel" the air blocks around an enemy into indestructable stone. Then seeing as the enemy is captured in an indestructable box, he repixels the stone to become dynamyte which he quickly detonates. #"Pharoh" Kenneth Seth: He is royalty from a dessert kingdom, or at least he claims to be. He also claims to be several hundred years old. He took on the position of Doctor relieving Derek from the position. He swallowed the Houtai Houtai no Mi, a paramecia fruit that turns the user into a mummy-man allowing them to generate and control bandages. It is similar to Basil Hawkins' fruit in that it acts like a logia somewhat but is not. He is also a historian able to record and recollect vast amounts of history and his unique training inmedical practices is as effective as it is creepy. ##In the opening shrot story "Reborn Sentinels" he was pitted against Ikaros Much who could not spear him with his squid spears and eventually wound up bound and gagged. ##His most powerful attack is Coffin Kingdom which is initiated by Ribbon Dance. He bins the enemies limbs with his bandages and then spins them through his body and into the air where they become a wrapped mummy. He then slamms them headfirst into the ground by pulling hard on the wrappings, this usually leave a crater with teh enemies leggs sticking out of the ground. #"Pumpkinface" "Nightmare" Jack Hallow: An ally to the group. He was formerly a masked lunatic by the name of "Punpkinface" an apt name for the jack-o-lantern mask he wore. He mellowed out and has surpressed his darker mind. He possesses the powers of the Shroud Shroud Fruit whos former owner was former Shooting Star Aron Migol. He fights with a rapier and is capable of using soru and geppo. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" he was pitted against Zeo who quickly caught and choked him awakening Dark Hallow who quickly escaped Zeo's grasp with the power of the Shroud Shroud fruit and used the element of surprise to defeat Zeo with Dark Dash. ##His strongest attack thus far is Dark Dash where he creates several clouds of darkness by the powers of his Shroud Shroud fruit. Then vanishes into one. He then at super speed dashes from out of one into the other cutting the enemy on each pass with his rapier. #"Thunder Touch" Jacob Bannecker: A new member, he swallowed the Hagi Hagi no Mi, which comes from the word Hagitoru, to tear off. He can fire bolts of lightining by stripping surrounding objects of electrons. This however destabalizes the target quickly and it will rapidly degrade into a radioactive plasma which will detonate when it becomes volatile. Returning trhe electricicty will prevent the explosion. This does not happen when used on livivng beings as it instead makes them positively charged. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" he was pitted against Hammond who caught him in a trawler net only to have him escape with teh powers of the hagi hagi no mi which eventually caused hammonds unwitting defeat when he net exploded in his face. #Ichabod "the Crane": He is one of the few without a devil fruit. He is a member of the Long Arm tribe and a capable martial artist. His is fast and well trained. He is adept at learning and using martial arts of multiple kinds and can easily use several of the Roukushiki techniques. His favorite techinique is Killer Bee 100. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" he was pitted against wadatsumi who he toppled with a clever combination of aerial techniques and frinction burns resulting in a roasted wadatsumi. #"Assassin Hunter" Bisca Florentine: The first female to join the crew. She has a unique darker past that Jack adores. She is a master swordsman in addition to being extremely quick. She is quiet and angsty and openly rejects Jack at all turns yet she has a secret crush on him. She can utilize Busoshoku Haki and often adds it to the alread formidable power of her sword which is rumored to shread wootz steel. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" she easily defeated Harisenbon but faced no significant opponents. #"Chill Fighter" Erik Neilson: The newest member of the group who joined recently when Jack Hallow decided to temporarily defect. He is known as the Chill Fighter not because of cold based attack but because his devil fruit is down right creepy. He ate of the Mure Mure no Mi, or the Drove Drove fruit. It as a paramecia allows him to summon globules of a dark mass from his body that act as one or as extensions of his will, however they also can swarm over things and people quickly destroying them. He personality is serious yet kind which is almost a contrast in some ways to his power. ##In the opening short story "Reborn Sentinels" he was pitted against Dosun who attempted to smash him with his hammer, only to have the hammer destroyed by Erik's Mure Mure no mi which subsequently enveloped Dosun resulting in his defeat. ##His strongest attack thus far is Black Mass: Marabounta in which he covers the ground with his mure mure no mi. The attack drags down all enemies and defeats them. Possible Allies: Azula and Rosada (twin mermaids)